The present invention relates to a pull-out frame for electric switchgear having a skeleton frame and at least one guide rail for the switchgear which is arranged adjustably on the frame for motion between a rest position and an operating position.
For electric switching installations, a type of design is known in which the switching apparatus can be pulled out while the main circuits are interrupted at the same time so that maintenance work, for instance, can be performed or the switchgear can be tested. In connection therewith it is known, to facilitate the complete removal of switchgear from the switching installation, to provide guide rails which can be folded out for use from the switch cell. Such guide rails can be arranged, for instance, hanging down vertically if not in use (U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,755), or they can be disposed upwardly into a vertical position (U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,773). However, a considerable amount of components are required to equip the switching installations or the pull-out frames contained therein, basically with guide rails of the type mentioned. In many cases such guide rails are not needed because, for instance, for servicing a large switching installation, special lifting devices or similar aids are available which can take over the function of the guide rails.